


The "Bane Hawk" look

by Lava



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec loves Magnus, Do I have to say more?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by the picture shared by Harry during s3's test, M/M, Magnus loves Alec, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lava/pseuds/Lava
Summary: Inspired by the new picture posted by Harry during s3's test which killed me btw.Magnus was getting ready to a party at the Pandemonium when Alec entered to the loft, and taking one look at Magnus, forgot how to breathe.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first langage so sorry for any mistakes   
> Also sorry for the terrible title it's 3 in the morning here so my brain is not really working ^^'

When Alec got out of the meeting room, after meeting with the new Clave's leader, it was already night, and probably past nine. He went to his room, to grab his leather jacket out of his closet, then got out of his room. He knew Magnus was getting ready to go to a party tonight. He said to Alec that he wanted to see him before he leaves, and that he missed him this morning because he left early before Magnus even woke up. 

Honestly, Alec didn't want to leave without seeing Magnus' smile this morning. But after a thousands messages from Jace and a dozen missed call from Izzy early this morning at six, he had no choice. He made Magnus breakfast really quick, then put it on the desk which was close to the bed, and whispering a "I l love you" and kissing his forehead, Alec left Magnus' loft to attend meetings after meetings. 

And now, here he was, making his way to his boyfriend's loft to see him before he leaves for the party. Hopefully for him, he hasn't left yet.

When he spotted Jace while thinking about Magnus, Alec made his way towards Jace and patted him on the shoulder. 

"Hey I am going to spend the night at Magnus', can you take care of the Institute and-" 

"Alec, I have been taking care of the Institute every night for a few weeks now while you went to Magnus' place" said Jace rolling his eyes making Alec blush and look away. Then grinning, Jace continued, "Don't worry brother I got this! You just go and ... do whatever you want to" finished Jace shrugging. 

"Thanks Jace, I will see you tomorrow morning. And call me if anything happens alright?" asked Alec

"Yeah yeah I will, now get out of here, before I kick you out" 

Sighing, Alec walked away and got out of the Institute. 

The first thought which came to his mind, when the fresh air hit his skin, was that 'It's so cold'. Because it was, the wind was cold like ice, and it made Alec's cheeks coloured in a deep pink. Putting his hands into his jacket's pockets he walked down the street until he got sight of Magnus' appartment. Immediatly, a smile was on his face. Everytime he got closer to Magnus' place, to their place, he couldn't wait to get inside of Magnus' loft and pull him closer to hug him, to kiss him. 

Getting in front of Magnus' door, he knocked 3 times before Magnus opened the door, and when he did, Alec looked up to see Magnus, and lost his breath. 

Magnus was looking ...  _divine... surreal_

He was wearing a black top, which goes down a little bit lower to his hips. The buttons of his shirt was opened, and Alec could see half of his chest. He was also wearing necklace, necklaces actually, five of them. Little ones, and big ones. Alec's eyes then went to admire Magnus' face, more specifically his eyes. Magnus' eyes were glamoured, more to his disappointment, but he could see kohl and eyeliner. He even put some of ... what did he call it again? Ah, eyeshadow. Then Alec's eyes wandered to Magnus' hair, and his eyes widdened, not in shock but in admiration. 

Magnus' hair was ... well, new. And ... pretty. Of course it looked pretty, it was  _Magnus._

He looked like he used the gel, definitely did, to put his hair a little upward. What was that name again? Izzy talked to him about it once when they were going through a magazine. Ah! The "mohawk hairstyle" remembered Alec. And now looking back at Magnus, he realized that he looked more perfect than any of the guys he saw on that stupid magazine. 

"Arhem" heard Alec and shook his head to clear his thoughts and saw Magnus smirking at him. 

"What?" bluntly asked Alec 

"Are you gonna stand here all night staring at me or are you gonna get in?" asked Magnus raising his eyebrows. 

"Oh" whispered Alec. Then moving his head down, avoiding any eye contact with Magnus, he entered the loft. He heard Magnus closing the door and coming closer, but he didn't turn around. 

"Do I look that bad?" asked Magnus with a little voice that made Alec turn to look at him immediatly.

"What? No! Of course not! Why would you-" 

"I don't know it just- You didn't say anything" answered Magnus dropping his head. 

Alec instantly felt guilty so he moved closer to Magnus, cupped his face in his hands and brought his face up so that he could see into his eyes. 

"You look amazing" breathed out Alec. 

"Really?" asked Magnus biting his lips. 

"Absolutely" said Alec, then closed the distance between them and kissed Magnus on the lips. He felt Magnus' smile on his lips then draw back, smiling too. 

"I mean it" replied Alec. "You are looking amazing, and, and pretty too, and good, handsome, definetely handsome, and ... did I say gorgeous? No I didn't. And yeah you look gorgeous" kept going Alec until he heard Magnus' soft laugh. 

"They all mean the same thing Alexander" said Magnus

"Maybe" answered Alec, "but none of these words could describe how beautiful you look tonight" 

Alec saw Magnus' blush and little smile, and heard a little "thanks". Then Magnus took a deep breath and looked back at Alec. 

"I thought that you would be late tonight and that I wouldn't even see you" said Magnus pouting. 

"Yeah I am so sorry about this morning, I just, Jace and Izzy called me and left me messages that I was immediatly needed at the Institute and I didn't want to wake you up because you were sleeping peacefully so-" 

"Alexander breathe!" said Magnus chuckling. 

"Yeah ... so yeah" replied Alec clearing his throat. 

"I wasn't complaining, I just- I missed you" 

"I missed you too" said Alec and brought their foreheads together and they smiled at each other. 

Alec suddenly pulled back and lifted his hand to run it into Magnus' hair but as soon as Magnus realized what Alec wanted to do he pulled away with widden eyes and a yelp, "Alexander no!" 

"What? Why?" asked Alec confused, "I just want to see-" 

"No! It took forever to make my hair look like this! You are not ruining it!" exclaimed Magnus. 

"I am not gonna ruin it" said Alec, almost offended, but he was definetely amused. Magnus loved his hair so much. 

"Well that's what you said last time too and then you made my hair look like a bird's nest!" replied Magnus. 

"Oh come on!" protested Alec 

"No!" said Magnus and moved backwards away from Alec. 

"I promise I won't ruin it! I will just touch it once, then I will stop" 

"Nope! Get away" said Magnus patting Alec's hands away when he tried to reach his hair again. 

"Please?" finally asked Alec with the best puppy eyes that he could put.  And he knew that Magnus would fall for it. 

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Magnus glared at him, but Alec, for a milisecond, saw a little smile at the end of Magnus' lips. 

"No" said Magnus

"Pleaaaaaaaaaase?" tried again Alec. 

Magnus turned to look away, and whispered a little "No" 

Alec knew he was winning so he got closer to Magnus, and before Magnus could react, Alec brought his hands to Magnus' waist and held him close. Then bringing their foreheads together again, he looked directly into Magnus' eyes and whispered, 

"Please?" 

And Magnus dropped his hands down sighing and rolling his eyes and making Alec smile widely. 

"Fine" agreed Magnus, "but just once and don't make it messy or I will cut your hair" said Magnus wanting to be a menace but failing miserably because he was smiling too. Alec just nodded and brought his hand up to caress Magnus' hair, he felt nice, smooth and ... warm, then Alec giggled. 

"What?" asked Magnus confused. 

"Your hair tickles" said Alec laughing, and the next second, Magnus joined and laughed with him. 

"Seriously though, you look great" said Alec with a big smile and made Magnus blush, again. 

"You said this more than five times now you can stop" mumbled Magnus making Alec laugh again.

"Yeah ... but I wanted to say it again" whispered Alec. Then suddenly, a phone ringed, interrupting their moment and making Magnus growl. 

"I think I am late for that party, that's why they are calling" 

"Oh right. Then go and have fun, and call me if something happens or if you have a problem or if-

"Alexander" interrupted softly Magnus 

"Yeah?" 

"I will be fine don't worry and yes I will call you if I need anything. I promise. Now I have to run. I left you dinner in the fridge if you haven't eat yet and-" 

"You cooked?!" 

"No" laughed Magnus, "but one day I will, hum, cook for you" said Magnus with a smile. 

"I would love that" answered Alec with a smile of his own. Then Magnus kissed him, and Alec kissed him back, but they were interrupted again, this time Magnus' fix was ringing. Magnus pulled back huffing and Alec laughed. 

"You better run or they will come here breaking down your front door" said Alec. 

"Yeah ... I have to go. Don't wait up for me and go to sleep okay? I will be late. I love you" said Magnus then leant down and kissed Alec's cheek making Alec smile. 

"I love you too and take care" replied Alec kissing Magnus' forehead. 

Then Magnus pulled back and made his way toward the door. 

"Wait stop!" yelled Alec and Magnus immediatly turned back with questionning eyes. 

"You are not taking a jacket or a coat? It's freezing out there!" exclaimed Alec, and he saw Magnus dropping his shoulders. 

"I wanted to but they are in the washing machine like ... ALL of them" 

Without giving seconds thoughts, Alec took off his leather jacket and handed to Magnus. Magnus looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Alexander you don't have to-" 

"Take it please? I don't want you to get sick" said Alec. 

Smiling, Magnus took the jacket and put it on him. Alec grinned happily. 

"It looks good on you"

"Everything looks good on me" said Magnus with a smirk making Alec laugh. 

"Alright off you go" said Alec 

"Bye Alexander" 

"Bye and take care" said Alec 

"I will" said Magnus, then he opened the door and stepped out of the loft leaving Alec alone. 

Sighing Alec turned away and made his way towards the kitchen. He could have eat at the Institute, but he wanted to eat here today, at Magnus' place, even if it wasn't with him, he wanted to eat something which was made, indirectly, by Magnus. 

Taking a deep breath, Alec grabbed a plate and opened the fridge to look what Magnus put in there for him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little short ... anyway, enjoy :)

Opening the fridge, the first thought that came to his mind was,  
  
'God I love him'  
  
In the fridge, was a a plate, and on the plate, were two pieces of Lasagne, Alec's, recently,favourite food.  
  
A few days ago, when they went to spend a week-end in Italy, Magnus brought him to a fancy restaurant, and made him taste it, and Alec instantly loved it.  
  
Taking the plate from the fridge, he noticed a paper which was stick next to the plate,  
  
"I thought that you'd relax by eating this delicious meal that I bought (I did pay for it don't worry, this isn't stolen food) after your tiring day <3  
  
With love, Magnus xoxo"  
  
Alec has no idea how even if Magnus wasn't next to him, while being miles away, he still managed to make him blush like crazy.  
  
Smiling after reading the note, and stuffing it into his jean's pocket, Alec microwaved the lasagne and made his way to the couch were he ate silently.  
  
While eating his food, Alec's mind wandered back to these past few days were everything was perfect.  
Valentine and Jonathan were dead.  
He was still the Head of Institute  
The Downworlders and the Shadowhunters seemed to be in peace, for now.  
And more importantly, he was back home, with Magnus. He was back with Magnus. They were together again.  
  
He was happy..., he felt whole again.  
The past few days without Magnus, were a complete nightmare. Not being able to wake up next to him, talk to him, see him ... it was horrible.  
  
But now, being here, at their place, sitting in this couch while eating the meal that Magnus bought for him ... he felt like everything in the world was okay again.  
  
There were no maniacs going around and making plans to raise Angel Raziel to destroy the Downworld anymore.  
But deep down, he knew that a new problem would rise again. He doesn't know why, but he felt like it.  
  
Shaking his head to clear his mind, Alec went back to savour his lasagne peacefully.  
  
After finishing his plate, he went back to kitchen, cleaned his plate, drank some water then made his way towards Magnus' bedroom, no, their bedroom.  
That thought alone, brought a smile to Alec's face.  
  
Tired to search pyjamas in the wardrobe, Alec took of his green shirt and dropped it on the chair which was at the corner, took off his shoes and socks and fall down on his stomach, on the bed. Moving left and right to adjust himself with the bedsheet, Alec grabbed a pillow to hug it tight, then closing his eyes, he welcomed sleep with a small smile on his face.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Magnus wasn't drunk. Of course he wasn't  ... Okay, maybe he was. It is not everyday that he gets an opportunity to relax at his bar after the end of a war. Who knows when the next problem is gonna come up. He doesn't even remember when was the last time he had so much time to just sit there and talk with all his friends, to dance freely without worrying about the weight of the world on his shoulders.  
  
Walking on his tip toes Magnus closed his front door and silently and cautiously without falling over due to his drunkenness, he made his way towards his bedroom were Alec was asleep.  
Getting into the bedroom, he closed the door behind him.  
Taking off Alec's jacket, he put it on the chair, where Alec put his shirt before going to sleep.  
Taking off his shoes, he made his way towards his wardrobe. Opening the wardrobe, silently, he took out a pyjamas, and went to the bathroom. After changing his clothes, Magnus open the water from the sink, he washed his face from make-up then cleaned his face with a towel.  
Then getting some water into his mouth, he spitted it out, to clean away the taste  of alcohol from him.  
  
Sighing, he put away the towel, and got out of the bathroom, closing the bathroom's door, his eyes went to the bed where Alexander was sleeping, flat on his stomach. The only thing he could hear in his, their, room was the sound of Alec's breath and his cute little snores. It put a smile on Magnus' lips.

He missed this. He missed him. After their ... "fights" as Alec put it, Magnus tried to get away as much as he could from Alexander. But everytime, something always brought him back to him. No matter how much he tried to stay away from him, it didn't work as it usually did with everyone in the past.  
  
He was always the one to push away the others before they push him away, and when he did, they all stayed away, but Alexander ... He came back ... He came back to him.  
  
That day, during the party where they were celebrating their victory against Valentine and Jonathan, and when Alec asked him if they could talk ... he expected Alec to say that they were over. That after how Magnus treated him ... that he couldn't stand to look at him anymore. But Alexander surprised him ... he keeps doing it, again, and again.  
  
But deep down, Magnus felt relieved, because he didn't want to let go of Alec, he wasn't ready before, he is not ready now, and he certainly won't be ready to leave him anytime in the future.  
  
Magnus still can't believe that after everything that happened, after how Magnus treated him, after the things he said to him, that Alec still choosed him, that he still wanted him. He felt happy now, safe, and more importantly, he felt loved.  
  
Alec's movements in the bed brought Magnus from his thoughts. Now, Alec had pushed away the bedsheet aside in the corner of the bed, while still being asleep.  
Smiling, Magnus made his way towards the bed, silently, still walking on his tip toes.  
When he put down his knee on the bed, the bed made a noise, Magnus stopped in his tracks and Alec grunted in his sleep and moved his hand to the bed, where Magnus sleeps. Magnus saw Alec hand move, and he felt like he was searching for him in his sleep. When his hand found nothing, Alec growled with an unhappy face and stopped moving.  
  
The thought of Alec reaching out to feel Magnus even in his sleep, made Magnus feel warmth and love all over his heart and soul.  
Sighing in content, Magnus moved to the bed, very slowly, trying not to wake Alec up from his sleep, then finally laid himself on the bed, moving Alec's arm so it could be now under Magnus' neck. And as soon as he did, he felt Alec move again. But instead of hearing Alec's grunt or growl, he saw a little smile on his lips and then the next second, Alec snuggled closer and enveloped Magnus with both of his arms, one under his neck and the other one on his waist, and his face hidden between Magnus' neck and shoulder.  
  
Then he heard his sleepy voice.  
"You're back" said Alec, half asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter coming up this saturday :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! 
> 
> This story was supposed to be just about Magnus' mohawk look but ... I got carried away in this chapter? ^^" 
> 
> Again, all mistakes are mine and feel free to point them out to me so I can fix them :)

"You're back" said Alec, half asleep.  
  
Chuckling, Magnus put one of his hands on Alec's head to caress his hair. Then he whispered, "I am"  
  
"What time is it?" mumbled Alec  
  
"Hum ... almost 5 in the morning" answered Magnus almost shyly.  
  
"You drunk?" asked Alec with his eyes still closed.  
  
"A little" whispered back Magnus, his own half closed from tiredness.  
  
"Good" mumbled Alec  
  
"How is that supposed to be a good thing? I am gonna have a killer headache when I am gonna wake up from sleep!" said Magnus, but without raising his voice.  
  
"Maybe... but I can make you breakfast so it's good" tiredly answered Alec.  
  
"You? Making breakfast? Do you remember what happened the last time you did that?" asked Magnus smiling to himself.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Alec? Alexander?" looking down, he saw Alec still asleep but he wasn't answering.  
Sighing, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, put his head on Alec's, closed his eyes, and felt asleep.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Opening his eyes, the first thing that Magnus felt was ... pain. In his head. Groaning, he turned around in his bed, he reached out to Alec only to find the other side of the bed empty. Growling again, Magnus tried to get up, but as soon as he tried, his head throbbed in pain, and he went back to lay in bed the next second.  
Then, few minutes later, Alec came back in the bedroom with a big wooden breakfast plate on which on could see two plates.

"Hey morning" said Alec smiling. Putting the wooden plate next to their small desk next to their bed, Alec bent down to place a kiss on Magnus' forehead.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Alec  
  
"Like death" answered Magnus, eyes closed, laying on his stomach, and grimacing.  
  
"Well I hope you still can eat breakfast because it's your favourite" replied Alec making Magnus smile, moving his head upwards to see Alec's, he winced in pain.  
  
"I don't think that I can move. My head is literally on fire" complained Magnus.  
  
"That's why I brought you this" answered Alec, grabbing a few pills which were put on the wooden breakfast plate.  
  
"What's this?" asked Magnus  
  
"Uuhh... I called Jace and told him that you were drunk last night so that you will probably encounter a terrible headache in the morning, and asked him the names of the pills he takes when he comes to the Institute all drunk, and he gave me the name and since I had some mundane money on me, I went to the pharmacy across the street, and bought it, hum, for you, so you can ... feel better?"  
  
"Have I ever told you how adorable you are?" asked Magnus smiling.  
  
Scoffing, Alec got up, took the wooden plate, then got back to bed, his back facing the headboard, he sat down next to Magnus.  
  
"Come on get up and take your pills so you could eat" said Alec, moving his hand to Magnus' shoulder to shake him.  
  
"Uh no" said Magnus, not moving an inch, "I am not moving my head, it hurts Alexander" complained Magnus, closing his eyes.  
  
"Well then .... maybe you shouldn't have drink this much last night" said Alec with a mocking smile  
  
"Are you making fun of me?! That's not- Ow" exclaimed Magnus opening his eyes, then the next second he grabbed his head in his hands the groaned in pain.  
  
"No of course of not" said Alec still smiling, then sighing, he grabbed Magnus with his hands, while the wooden plate was put on a side of the bed, and tried to get Magnus up. But as soon as Alec tried to sit him up, Magnus tried to push him away. Grunting, Alec took both of Magnus's hands in one of his hands, and used the other hand to sit him up. The next second, as Magnus sat up, he tried to lay back on the bed but Alec hold him.  
  
"God just stop and take your pills then your head won't hurt anymore" said Alec, "Had you ever take pills for hangover before?" asked Alec. Then he grabbed the pills, and the glass of water and handed it to Magnus who took them, pouting.  
  
"No" answered Magnus biting his lips.  
  
"Then what did you do all these years when you have to take care of your headache after drinking so much?" asked Alec frowning.  
Magnus put the pills in his mouth, drank some water from the glass, and swallowed the pills, then handed back the glass to Alec who put it on the little desk.  
  
"Nothing, I just lay in the bed and wait for it to go away" answered Magnus, shrugging.  
  
Groaning, Alec took the wooden plate and put it between them, Magnus smiled seeing what was on their plates.  
  
"Did you make these waffles? Because last time you made them and ate them to try it before me you said they were-"  
  
"Horrible I know, I almost threw up that morning tasting them" replied Alec with a grimace making Magnus throw his head back and laugh.  
  
"I wouldn't say horrible because I didn't tasted it but-"  
  
"Magnus" interrupted again Alec, almost regretfull, "I mistook salt for sugar, trust me when I say they tasted awful" said Alec looking down, but looked up pouting when he heard Magnus' laugh again, but deep down, he was happy that he could still makes Magnus laugh again, and that brought a little smile on his lips.  
  
"Alright stop making fun of me"  
  
"Oh Alexander ... you are a disaster in kitchen, no wonder why Isabelle is as much as a disaster like you when it comes to cooking" said Magnus, biting his lips try to stop himself from laughing again, but as soon as he saw offended look he started to laugh again. 

"Magnus! Stop! You know I hate cooking, besides, Izzy is worse than me, you should try to eat what she makes" said Alec, and hearing Magnus' laugh stop and seeing his scared face, Alec continued to speak, smirking, "Maybe I can call her tonight to make dinner for us and-"  
  
"No!" yelled Magnus, "I love you Alexander but I am not ready to die because of the terrible and awful cooking skills of your family members" replied Magnus shaking his head.  
  
"Good so if you ever make fun of my cooking skills again I will poison you with Izzy's food" said Alec grinning and poiting his finger at Magnus.  
  
"Is that a threat Alexander?" asked Magnus raising his eyebrows with a mocking tone and smile.  
  
"Maybe" said Alec, then they starred at each other for a few seconds and they burst out laughing in a few moments later.  
  
"But you don't have to worry, I didn't make these waffles and neither did Izzy" said Alec reassuringly, "When I went out to buy you the pills, I saw the bakery across the street and since you like waffles ... I bought them" replied Alec with a proud smile.  
  
"Oh thank Lilith ... so I will survive eating this then" said Magnus, and laughed when he saw Alec growling, "alright alright I will stop making fun of your terrible way of making food, now let's eat" said Magnus grabbing his fork, and Alec did the same.  
They started eating, then after a few minutes later when Magnus finished his breakfast, he looked up, he noticed Alec starring at him with a "look" , frowning, Magnus moved his hands to his face to check if there was something on his face,  
  
"Why are looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" asked Magnus, and he saw Alec smile.  
  
"No, actually you don't have ... anything on your face" answered Alec.  
  
"What-" started to ask Magnus but as soon as he realized what Alec was talking about his eyes widden and hid his face between his hands, "Oh I am so stupid! I am sorry I didn't even realize... I will put my make-up in a few seconds give me a moment I-" started to say Magnus, then when he took down his hands and tried to push himself up out of the bed, Alec interrupted him by holding his wrist in his hand.  
  
"Magnus! I didn't say that because I didn't want you to see you without make-up, It just ... I never saw you without make-up so it suprised me but I love you when you are with or without make-up. You can wander around me without make-up it doesn't bother me" said Alec with a firm voice.  
  
"It ... doesn't?" aksed Magnus with a small voice and a shocked face.  
  
"No of course not. You look ... um... nice and ... cute" said Alec biting his lips, blushing crimson.  
  
"You think I look nice and cute ... without my make-up?" aksed Magnus disbelievingly raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Yep" said Alec nodding, with a big smile, and it made Magnus smile and look at him in awe, noticing it, Alec frowned and asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Nothing" said Magnus, still smiling, "you keep surprising me"  
  
"In good ways I hope" replied Alec, smiling on his own.  
  
"In the best ways" answered Magnus.  
  
They looked at each other for a few seconds, without saying anything, they didn't have to. Then shaking his head, smiling, Alec grabbed the two plates, put it on the wooden breakfast plate and put it on the little desk next to their bed. When he turned around to see Magnus, Magnus was already lay back in bed. So Alec laid down next to him, and wrapped his arms around Magnus and held him close. Magnus moved his head so he could put it on Alec's chest. They stayed like that, in silence, for a few minutes,  
  
"I like your new hair" said Alec  
  
"I know" said Magnus, laughing, "you said it like ... ten times yesterday night, you don't have to keep saying it" said Magnus, now hiding his face into Alec's neck.  
  
"Are you gonna keep it?" asked Alec with a little voice that made Magnus look up at him, smirking.  
  
"Now that I know that you love it? Absolutely" answered Magnus making Alec smiling at him.  
  
"Do you want to change your hairstyle?" asked Magnus, curiously.  
  
"What? No!" exclaimed Alec  
  
"Why not?" 

"Because ... changing hairstyle is not my thing" answered Alec  
  
"Then what is your thing? What do you like?" asked Magnus, smiling at him.  
  
"I like ... um, I don't know" replied Alec, turning his head away, making Magnus frown.  
  
" I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"What? No!" exclaimed Alec and turned his head to see Magnus, "You are not making me uncomfortable, it just that ... "  
  
"What?" asked Magnus with a small voice.  
  
"I am not used to people asking me what I like personnaly" replied Alec, which made Magnus sighing sadly.  
  
"I am sorry" said Magnus  
  
"Don't be" said Alec with a reassuring smile.  
Then after a few seconds of awkward silence, Alec asked Magnus,  
  
"Do you wanna know something that I never told anyone?" asked Alec, biting his lips, clearly nervous, and Magnus felt it.  
  
"Not if you don't want to" said Magnus.  
  
"I want to ... I just never told anyone. I mean it is not a big deal and probably stupid to be nervous about it. I just, since you probably have them too, I thought-"  
  
"Alec you are rambling" interrupted Magnus.  
  
"Right" replied Alec,clearing his throat. "Do you think I would look ... nice if I start to wear necklaces?" asked Alec.  
  
"What?" asked Magnus in return, with wide eyes, and Alec started to shake his head.  
  
"I knew this was stupid! Just, forget I ever ask that alright? It's nothing, It was just-"  
  
"Alexander" interrupted Magnus with a firm voice that made Alec looked down at him with questionning eyes and a nervous face. Then when Magnus started to smile widely, the confusion on Alec's features started to go away.  
  
"I think you would look more than nice with necklaces" said Magnus smiling, "I think you would look absolutely wonderful"  
  
"Really?" asked Alec, gulping, now blushing furiously, while looking down at him.  
  
"Definetely" replied Magnus, then kissed him on the cheeks. "So what kind of necklaces do you like?" asked Magnus now excited with happiness.  
  
"Uh ... I don't know ... like simple necklaces? Like yours. I mean, I don't know much about necklaces but umm ... i like yours?" answered Alec nervously. And suddenly Magnus' smile grew bigger, also with Alec's confusion, then Magnus suddenly got up, and got out of the bed, making Alec look up at him with shock and confusion.  
  
"Where are you going?!" exclaimed Alec to Magnus who was already out of their bedroom.  
"Wait I will be back!"  
"But ..."  
  
"Just don't move" yelled Magnus. Sighing, Alec waited. Then few seconds later, Magnus came back, with one hand behind his back, and still smiling. Sitting up, Alec looked up at him. Magnus got closer to the bed, then got on the bed, and sat down next to Alec, facing him, breathing hard.  
  
"You look like you just run a marathon, are you okay?" asked Alec, in a worried tone.  
  
"Yeah I am fine" replied Magnus, clearing his throat. Then, moving his hand which was hidden behind his back forwards, he handed the tiny little bag to Alec. "Here, this is for you"  
  
"For me?" asked Alec with shock.  
  
"Yes. You. Open it" answered Magnus smiling, making Alec look up with a smile too.  
  
"Really? You are trowing my lines back at me?" asked Alec with a mocking smile, then he took the bag out of Magnus' hand.  
  
"Open it already!" said Magnus almost jumping on the bed.  
  
"Ok ok wait" said Alec, shaking his head with a laugh, then took out the little box, which was inside the bag. Magnus took the bag out of Alec's hand and throw it behind him, on the floor, without even looking where it landed. Alec looked at the little box with a surprised look, then looked up back at Magnus.  
  
"The box is not gonna open itself Alexander"  
  
"Uh ... right" said Alec clearing his throat. Taking a deep breath, Alec opened the box. Inside of that box, was a necklace.  
A necklace with a rectangular pendant. On that pendant, Alec noticed a few letters, they were chinese letters in the colour of gold. The pendant was dark green and looked like it was made of crystal.  
  
"It's ..." 

"... from the same store you got me the amomori charm. I went back there, to get you something, since you got me something to keep me safe, I thought that maybe I should get you the same thing. This is uh, an amulet. The rectangular form is made by  Black Onyx Gemstone Crystal Tag and it is supposed to bring you luck and protection" finished Magnus, looking at Alec who wasn't looking at him but he was looking down at the necklace in his hand, silently.  
  
"Uh ... I am sorry if it's too much, I mean... It is okay if you don't like it I can give it back and I won't even be upset it's fine you don't have to-" but Magnus didn't have the chance to finish because Alec grabbed him by the collar of his pyjama and kissed him. Magnus' hands moved to Alec's neck, and he brought him even closer to deepen the kiss.  
  
When they drow back, their foreheads were brought together. And they were both smiling with happiness.  
  
"I love it" finally said Alec, and Magnus' shoulders dropped in relief,  
  
"When did you bought it?" asked Alec looking down at the necklace again.  
  
"A long time ago. It was ... after a night, when we were both laying on the couch and you were just playing with my necklaces so I thought ... that you might like to have one. I wanted to give it to you but then we ... fought and then I didn't have the time to give it to you so ..."  
  
"I love it" repeated Alec with a big smile, "it's beautiful. Thank you Magnus."  
  
"You are welcome Alexander" answered Magnus.  
  
"Can I wear it?"  
  
"I bought it for you Alexander, of course you can wear it, but only if you want to"  
  
"Of course I do!" replied Alec and he brought the next close to his face and put it on himself. Looking down, he took the pendant in his hand, and looked up at Magnus who was watching him.  
  
"I will never take it off" said Alec confidently looking straight into Magnus' eyes.  
  
"I am glad to hear that" said Magnus with a happy smile.  
  
"Only if you promise to keep your amomori charm with you all the time"  
  
"You know it always stays with me wherever I go" said Magnus.  
  
"I know" replied Alec with a smile. "Oh another thing!" exclaimed Alec.  
  
"What is it?" asked Magnus laughing.  
  
"Promise me to keep this hairstyle of yours for a few more weeks?" asked Alec with puppy eyes.  
  
"Anything you want darling" answered Magnus, and Alec brought Magnus closer to him, to kiss him again, both of them smiling widely with happiness and love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts in the comments :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ❤


End file.
